


The Mysterious Plan

by LeahTheNerd4



Category: Little Shop of Horrors, six the musical
Genre: F/F, Six the musical - Freeform, six - Freeform, six wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahTheNerd4/pseuds/LeahTheNerd4
Summary: One day Anne comes home with another venus flytrap. She claims that this one is special but Catherine doesn't believe her.





	The Mysterious Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this by saying I had no clue how this would turn out.

Boleyn and Parr were pretty close friends everyone knew that. Even though they seemed to have nothing in common with each other. But the thing was, they were wrong. Anne and Catherine both loved gardening. Parr was happy showing off her skills but Anne would never tell anyone but her closest friend. 

"Hey Cath!" Anne called, rushing over with a potted plant in her arms. "Guess what I have!" 

"Another venus flytrap? I know you find it awesome that they're plant carnivores, but we have enough." Catherine sighed at the others excitement.

"Okay yes I have another venus flytrap, but this ones different, I swear! It used to be huge, all it needs to grow is some blood. I say we sacrifice Aragon, at least she'll have died for a good cause." A grin was plastered on her face as she hopped up and down on the spot.

"No one is being sacrificed, but we'll put it in the window." Parr said before muttering to herself, "I'm picking the plant next time." 

Of course, Anne had no regard for the rules and snuck downstairs that night. She was fully prepared for a monster plant, and so had a raw steak at the ready to let this thing grow. Cath would kill her if she ever found out, but luckily she was asleep. Anne put the steak in it's mouth before going back upstairs to wait until morning.

That morning she was awoken my screaming.

"Anne! What the HELL did you do with that plant?" Cath shouted. At least the steak worked.

"Nothing, it must have eaten some flies and grown," she blatantly lied.

"If flies have done this, I'll never read another book. Now tell me, how have flies made that plant grow to be three times the size of me? How have flies made that plant grow teeth?" Catherine always knew how to get answers out of Anne, and at the very least make her feel guilty.

"What?" Anne ignored everything that had just been asked and rushed downstairs to see this plant. 

"Awesome." She breathed, seeing the damage that had been done to the room. Flowers and leaves covered every crevice, and at the center of it all stood the venus flytrap, teeth bared. 

She was in such awe that it took Cath pulling her out of the room to realize that the plant was eyeing her up as food. 

"We have to get rid of that thing, you nearly died!" Catherine said, standing up. 

"How? We can't exactly get close to it." Anne grumbled sarcastically. 

"We starve it. And to make sure you don't try to feed it again, I'm locking your door at night." She often turned into sensible mum friend, but Boleyn supposed she had a point. 

"Ugh, fine."

"So you admit to feeding the plant?" 

"What? That's not what I said."

"Its what you implied." 

Anne knew there was no way out of this debate, so she ended it in the only way she knew how to - a kiss.


End file.
